Porcelain Heart
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Growing up as an orphan is a rough life- and can cause a young girls heart to feel as fragile as porcelain. After the loneliness and constant bullying- and you finally find true friends- that chipped porcelain heart can slowly begin to heal. But even after all that, will your ancestry roots cause a chip, that continues to scatter until your heart shatters to pieces. - OC insert
1. Prequel

**_Hey All! Nightengale here! I had this previously written (and posted up to chapter 3 or 4) but here recently, I conjoured up a new version of it that I like a WHOLE lot more than the original. And since I have a new system, I hope to have this updated a lot sooner than my others. _**

**_So, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- JK Rowling does! _**  
><strong><em>I do, however, own Prudence, Kate, Anna and the few random kids that appear in this chapter.<em> **

* * *

><p>August 3rd, 1981<p>

A brunette woman stumbled around the dark London streets, constantly looking over her shoulder. Her gray eyes constantly scanned around for any sign of one of them following her. Things were getting way to chaotic back home- and she was starting to get scared. Even her friends couldn't change her mind. The bundle in her arms began to swirm ever so slightly, and Kate rubbed her back through the soft pink blanket.

"Shhh, sweetie... please.. don't make a sound..." That seemed to work, because the toddler calmed back down. Looking around at her surroundings, Kate saw a flickering light ahead and rushed that way. It was the only thing she could do- and she prayed it was the right choice. Coming to the door, Kate bent down and gently laid the baby down on the ground. A twig snapped behind her, causing her to jump and look over her shoulder. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kate brought out a small piece of paper and tucked it into the fold of the blanket.

"_Please... let this be the right choice... Live a good life, my sweet child... I am so, so sorry I couldn't give you the life I had planned to... I pray one day.. you will forgive me for this..."_ With that, Kate knocked on the door- and then ran from the muggle building. As she turned the corner, a shot of light flew past her shoulder.

"Hey Katie," a female voice sang darkly," Where you going?"

"_I have to draw her away from here_," Kate thought, sending a spell back at her follower. As they traveled away from the baby, the door opened.

"What the- great. Another one," a young blonde teen frowned.

"Non sense Lana. Move aside." An elderly lady with graying hair said, pushing past her. She picked up the bundle and noticed the note.

"Lana, what does the note say?" The blonde sighed, annoyed, as she picked the small sliver of paper from the blanket.

"_Pl__ease take care of my baby. Her name is Prudence Skylar Fairburn; 14-July-1980. One day, someone will come for her. Until then, keep her safe."_

"And keep her safe, we will."

July 14th, 1986

The older gentleman stood on linoleum floor, watching all the kids run around. Some screamed; some pushed others around- most played with the few toys that weren't broken. Even so, his blue eyes peered through the half-moon spectacles at one child in pecticular. The young girl sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the way of the others- reading a book. He smiled softly, but still felt a bit of pity for the girl who had to live in this chaos. As he looked around, he could tell none of the children actually recieved much attention by any of the adults. All the adults he could see were much more interested in themselves- and none of them really paid attention to the screaming kids running around.

Slowly, he made his way over to the small girl, who seemed to have blocked out all the noise that surrounded her. Her brown hair traveled to her chin- her bangs lay uneven, as though someone had just grabbed and chopped it in haste. Seeming to realize she had a visitor, the girl looked up hesitantly- a bit shy, a bit scared. Her light gray eyes stared into his blue, and he smiled gently.

Bending down slowly, he sat on one of the small chairs as the girl closed the book.

"Won't you lose your place?"

"I-It's okay. I've already read it... before..." she answered, her voice so soft he strained to hear it over the ruckus around them.

"Very well," he smiled," My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- but you can call me 'Dumbledore'. Would you happen to be Prudence Fairburn?"

"I-I am." Dumbledore could see the worry in her gray eyes and gave her a soft smile in an attempt to comfort her.

"Well, I heard that today is your birthday- am I correct?"

"Yes.."

"I would like to give this," Dumbledore said, bringing out an envelope from his sleeve," To you." Prue eyed the envelope- and he could sense the mistrust radiating from her, as she looked at the envelope in his extended hand.

"Excuse me- who are you?" A blonde woman demanded, as she came up beside Dumbledore. He merely smiled as he stood up, pocketing the envelope again.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric-"

"Don't care- why are you here?" Her rude demand didn't offset him in the least, as he merely answered her newest question.

"I am here to take Miss Fairburn to her new home- if she choses to follow me, that is."

"What new home? I don't remember the brat being adopted by anyone."

"Is a Ms Kaleen Henry present? She will inform you." The blonde lady glared her brown eyes at Dumbledore, and then stepped away- disappearing around the corner.

"Wh-what new home?" Prudence asked, as Dumbledore looked back at the young girl. She still sat in the chair- not having moved an inch since he had arrived here; the book laid closed in her lap.

"I have a place that you will be more than welcome," Dumbledore told her," You'll have more freedom to roam as you please. Though, there are fewer kids to play with- much fewer, infact. However, you would also have your own room and-"

"Old man-" the blonde interrupted, poking her head around the corner," She's yours. Be sure to take all her crap with you as well."

Just like that, she was gone. Dumbledore just brushed it off, and turned to Prudence, a soft smile still on his face.

"So, Miss Fairburn- would you like to come with me? Of course, you are more than welcome to stay. It is all your choice." He watched as she looked down at the floor, and then to the book in her lap- as she thought it over. Prudence sat there for several minutes, not saying anything- not moving. Then, she opened the book and continued to read. Taking that as a cue she was chosing to stay- Dumbledore nodded to himself, and headed towards the door. Stepping through the door, he looked around at the old, dark buildings of London that were falling apart.

_"And they lived happily, ever after."_

Finishing the book for the upteenth time, Prudence closed the book and softly sighed. Looking towards the door, she watched as it slowly creaked shut- the rusted hinges causing it to creep to a close. The elders words rang in her ears.

"_Fewer kids... freedom to roam... your own room..."_

Looking around, her gray eyes took in the dirty walls; the endless kids; the rotting food; bugs and spiders in every corner. It didn't take her long before she stood up off the chair, placed the book back on the crooked bookshelf- and raced to the room she shared with twenty other girls. Just merely a minute later, Prudence raced from the room with a small blanket in tow- and rushed through the mass of kids that she had grown up with. Doing so attracted the attention of several kids- mostly the ones who bullied her non stop. Realizing they began heading her way, Prudence quickened her pace and rushed out the door- scanning the London street infront of her for the elder that had given her a chance.

Truth be told, she half expected him to be long gone- but to her surprise, he sat on a bench nearby- waiting patiently for her. She took a few steps his way before the door behind her opened and the kids surrounded her.

"Where you think your going?!"

"Who said you could go outside?!"

"I...I..." A fist collided with her chin, knocking the small child to the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes, but Prue bit her tongue- holding back the cries. She knew what was coming- as she prepared herself for the never ending kicks to the stomach- but they never came.

"W-whats that?!"

"It's in the air! It's levitating!"

"RUN!" Just like that, all four kids ran back inside, screaming about things floating in mid air. Then, she noticed white hair on the ground- and looked up, to find the elder, Dumbledore kneeling down beside her.

"Are you okay, Ms Fairburn?" he asked, gently examining her chin. Surely it would bruise- but at the very least, no broken bones.

"I.. I..." She seemed to not be able to speak, so Prudence nodded.

"I am glad. I believe this-" Dumbledore said, handing her the soft pink blanket she had held moments before," Is yours."

"Thank you," Prudence whispered, accepting the blanket and holding it close. It was a few moments of silence, until she whispered," I want to... to go with you..." Dumbledore gently smiled, nodding to her.

"Very well. Let us be on our way, Miss Fairburn." He held out a hand to her, to help her up- and she shyly placed her much smaller hand within his. Together, they made their way through the London streets, walking for close to ten minutes- until they came to a pub that most people passed.

Prudence followed Dumbledore in through the door, and noticed that the bar keep nodded to him.

"Evening Tom. How is everything? I hope Miss Brooks isnt causing much trouble?"

"No more than she normally does, Albus- she is quite the help around here though."

"Glad to hear," Dumbledore smiled, and then to Prudence, he motioned to one of the small square tables," Why don't we take a seat here, Miss Fairburn." Nodding, she climbed up into one of the chairs, as he sat across from her. Her gray eyes traveled around the dimly lit space- taking in new surroundings.

"It's my guess you haven't left the orphanage in quite some time?"

"Not since... I was left there as a baby..."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle," Well- as I mentioned earlier, if you chose to follow me you would have a new home. This here- the Leaky Cauldron will be your new home. I know it's not much, but-"

"I.. I love it..." Prudence softly tells him, a gentle smile crossing her face for the first time since he met her.

"I am glad. And as previously mentioned- it was your birthday. Another thing I would like to give you- is a piece of your past. Your heritage."

"My... heritage?" Prudence questioned.

"Yes. You are no ordinary child, Prudence. You- just like your mother- are a witch." Her gray eyes widened in surprise, but she didnt seem too surprised.

"I am guessing you sensed a difference between you and the other children?"

"W-well... occasionally... my hair would... it would change tone... But I always thought... that it was just my... imagination... And once... a biscuit skitted across the table... to me when no one was there..."

"Non-wand magic. It happens to a lot of underage children," Dumbledore nodded, and then brought out the envelope once more," I give this to you- it is from your mother. It contains a key to your vault at Gringotts. Im sure someone can answer any questions you might have. I-"

"I dont care if you just bought a new pint! You know the policy- if youve been drinking and you start a commotion- YOU ARE OUT!" Dumbledore and Prudence turned their attention towards the door- and saw a young brunette girl escorting a stumbling guy with frazzled hair to the door.

"Chuute child- you can' make me do jack! Outta m'way!" He said, attempting to side step her.

"I SAID OUT!" With that, the girl grabbed his coat and pulled him out of the pub; as she came back in, she yelled," AND STAY OUT!"

"Nice job, Anna," Tom smiled; the young brunette gave him an ear to ear grin and chuckled. As she made her way back to the stairs, Dumbledore caught her eye and waved her over.

"Anna, please- come over here, will you my child?"

"Of course," Anna smiled, skipping over to the table," What can I do for you? Need a drink- we got your favorite."

"No, no- thank you," Dumbledore chuckled," Perhaps another time. Right now, I would like to introduce you to Prudence. She will be staying here- just like yourself." Anna looked to the younger girl, who sat on the chair quietly. Brown eyes met gray and a mutual feeling passed quietly between them.

"Nice to meet'cha Prue- it's okay if I call ya Prue, right? I'm Anna."

"Y-yes, Prue is..." she nodded, hesitantly.

"If you could help her feel more at home, that would be perfect," Dumbledore suggested.

"Oh of course!" Anna smiled," Does she have a room yet?"

"No- you'll have to discuss with Tom on which to use for her. I must be going though- I have a meeting with the Minister."

"Okie-doke. It was nice to see you again. Next time I see you- you're getting that drink."

"I'll hold you to that," Dumbledore smiled, standing up," Prudence- I am leaving you in good hands. Anna is a wonderful girl- and I am positive you won't miss your previous home. I shall see you again, the next time I return to Diagon Alley."

"O-okay..." Dumbledore gave Prudence a small smile, in another attempt to comfort her.

"Oh, and Anna. Today is Prudence's sixth birthday, so do try to do something nice for her, wont you?"

"Oh of course," Anna smiled; with that, Dumbledore left through a back door- and Anna motioned for Prudence to follow her.

"Alrighty, so- come with me Prue. We'll get you settled in. Oh and Happy Birthday, by the way. I might be able to get you a cupcake later- if we're lucky. I think Olli will be more than happy to help with that." As Prudence followed Anna, she began to realize that this may be a new start to a life she always dreamed she would have, but never thought she would be able to.


	2. Philosophers Stone: part 1

_**Second Update in two days? Oh my!**_  
><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Prue and Anna- and Ashtar!**_

* * *

><p>July 20th, 1991<p>

"Prrr-uuuue," Anna sang, tapping on the 11 year old's door," Are ya ready to go get our supplies or what?"

"Just a second," Prue replied through the door, her soft voice barely loud enough to travel the distance. Anna frowned, and leaned against the wall opposite the door- waiting patiently for her friend.

It had been five years since Dumbledore had brought Prue to the Leaky Cauldron. Those five years had been the best of her life- and Anna appreciated having Prue around. Ever since that first day, Prue had followed Anna around like a shadow. They had never been seen without the other.

At first, the few other kids that ran around had zeroed in on Prue- picking on her and tormenting her. Though, it didnt last long- because the first time they made a mark on Prue, was the last time. Anna made sure of that. Heck, none of the kids ever really came around anymore because of Anna's protectiveness over Prue.

Neither of them minded it much; it just means that they will always have a friend- and will never be alone.

Anna stared at the wooden door, her brown eyes staring a hole through it. To her, it seemed like hours before Prue finally opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

"S-sorry. I had to cut my bangs again... but I kept getting it wrong..." Prue appologized, trying to tuck her bangs behind her ear- but they just kept slipping back into her sight.

"Well yeahh," Anna laughed, playfully tugging on Prue's uneven bangs," You can't just grab and cut silly! You need a comb and several minutes to cut it evenly!" Her bangs were completely uneven, tapering off like zigzags across her head. "Next time, let me or one of the maids do it- just, not Tom. He'll do way worse than this."

"Okay," Prue nodded, in agreement.

"Come on! I've been waiting to do this shopping for years!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Prue's hand and running down the hall, down the steps and out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Together, they ran through the brick wall, as it was closing behind another family who had just entered into Diagon Ally. Laughing, they came to a stop just past the brick wall, and as they caught their breath- they brought out their Hogwarts Acceptance Letters and opened it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_**of**_** WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
><em><strong>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<strong>_

**Dear Miss Fairburn and Miss Brooks;**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have both been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress **

When they had only recieved one envelope by owl, the two of them had began to worry. Anna worried that she might have had to leave Prue behind- while Prue worried that Anna wouldnt be with her at Hogwarts. To their surprise, the single letter was addressed to the both of them.

"Alright, let's see here," Anna sang, flipping to the second page," We need;"

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM **

**First-year students will require: **

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **

**COURSE BOOKS **

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells **_**(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT **

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR cat OR toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

**Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

"Okay, so... where do we begin?" Prue asked, looking up to Anna.

"Hmm... probably Gringotts, first off. Then we will just work our way around, wherever isn't busy."

Two hours later, they had finished a good majority of the supply list- except for two things. The pet and the wands. Both of them were a bit tired, and hungry- but had to finish before it got to be too late. They would have been finished already, but Anna had to practically drag Prue from Florish and Blotts or else she would have stayed in there all day.

Together, they walked into Ollivanders Wand Shop; the bell above the door sounded their arrival, and within seconds, the elder man slid into sight.

"Ah! Anna- Prue! How are you my dears?" he asked, stepping down the ladder.

"Hey Olli," Anna smiled," Bit tired- but extremely excited."

"Oh? Why would that- wait. Don't tell me," Ollivander smiled, coming to stand before them," Is it finally time to find your wands?"

"Yepp," Anna grinned, as Prue nodded.

"Ah- this is a day I have been waiting for. Who do we begin with?"

"I'll let Prue go first- her birthday was just last month," Anna told him, rocking back on the balls of her feet.

"I- Its okay if you go first," Prue interjected.

"Nah- you go ahead Prue," Anna argued, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Let us take a quick measurement," Ollivander said, motioning for Prue to stick her leg out. Taking precise measurement from her knee to her ankle, Ollivander started murmuring to himself, as he stood up and began looking about the many wands lining the shelves. His fingers danced over each of them, as he searched for one in particular- coming to a stop at one just past the counter. He slid it out, and as he walked over to Prue, Ollivander opened the lid- extending the box towards her.

"12 inch Oak with Dragon Heart string core."

Prue gentle picked it up out of the box and looked at it, then up to Ollivander.

"Give it a whirl," he told her, watching with interest. Taking a deep breath, Prue done just that- moved the wand in a circular motion. No sooner did the first circular path end- did the dusty chandelier above them crash to the floor. Scared, Prue quickly put the wand back in the box and backed away- tears brimming her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Anna rushed over to her, and embraced the scared girl in a hug- attempting to not laugh.

"It's okay sweetie! It's not your fault- just means that the wand isnt for you. Happens to everyone!" Anna soothed, trying to comfort Prue. Ollivander put the wand back on the shelf, and looked about the room, disappearing down one of the aisles. Within moments, he reappeared with another box.

"Perhaps this one? 9 inch Willow with Thestral Tail hair core." He held the opened box towards Prue, who tentively reached out and picked it up with a shaking hand. Taking another deep breath, she gave it a quick whirl- causing several wand boxes to fall off the shelves. As though it burned it, Prue quickly put the wand back in the case, and wrapped her arms around her body, her gray eyes wide.

"Nope, not this either..." Olivander mused, putting it back; then he paused, and looked back at the eleven year old- his eyes twinkling with curiosity," I wonder..." With that, he disappeared down the aisles again, returning a few moments later with another box. Opening it, he extended the box towards Prue, who looked to Anna.

"It's alrigh' Prue. Don't be afraid- I'm right here."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Prue reached out a shaking hand and as her hand closed around the wand- she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Nothing happened- until a gust of wind swirled about her feet. Opening her eyes, Prue stared at the wand, then to Olivander- who was smiling.

"9 inch Maple with Unicorn hair core. The last one that I sold like that, was just about twenty years ago- to one Kathleen Mills. It will do you good- as it did Kathleen. Now, for you Anna."

Disappearing once more, Anna walked up to Prue and gave her a side-hug. At the touch of her friend- Prue realized she was holding her breath, and quickly breathed a fresh gulp of air.

"This is gonna be interesting- I wonder what havoc I'll cause," Anna laughed, as Ollivander returned to the store front. He gave her a slightly worried look, as he extended the wand towards her.

"10 inch Ash with Thestral Tail Hair core."

No sooner had Anna's hand made contact with the wand- did the whole place shake violently. Olivander's eyes widened, as he brought the wand away from her.

"Definitely not."

"Dang it," Anna scowled, as Prue's eyes darted around the building, worried.

"How about... this one?" Olivander asked, picking a box from the front and bringing it over to her," 14 inch Mahogany with pheonix feather core."

Taking a deep breath, Anna went to pick up the wand- but just as she did it sent electic waves up her arm, shocking her.

"Ouch!" Anna exclaimed, trying to shake off the tingling sensation. Olivander looked slightly put off- but disappeared once more, coming back with two boxes. Placing one on the counter, he offered the other to Anna.

"13 inch maple with Thestral hair core." Anna tentively took the wand- waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"Alright, then let's try-" Anna smirked, as she did a tapping motion with the wand. No sooner did she start did all the candle flames sky rocket towards the ceiling.

"Oops!" Anna laughed, quickly giving the wand back to Ollivander, who shrank the flames back to normal. As he put the third wand box back on the counter, he slowly picked up the fourth one.

"This is the only wand of this type I carry. I have no others like it," Ollivander said, as he turned to Anna," Normally- I wouldn't even bring this out; but I do believe... there may be a chance..."

Anna's brown eyes lit up with contained excitement, as she waited patiently while Olivander opened the box. With a slightly shaking hand, he handed her the wand in question- and waited. Prue stood to the side, watching with bated breath- as Anna stood there, completely still. After half a minute, the wand tip began to glow; the brightness grew and grew, blinding all three of them- until, after a few seconds the glow disappeared completely. As Ollivander looked around, he noticed his shop was untouched; the chandelier hung from the ceiling; the boxes that had fallen now lay on the shelves- and the scorch marks were no longer evident.

"And there we have it," Ollivander whispered.

"What wand is this?" Anna asked, in awe- inspecting the wand in her possession.

"11 inch Cypress with Veela hair core."

"Havent you told me before that Veela hair core makes for a tempermental wand?" Anna questioned.

"It does, but it seems that is exactly the type of wand for you," Olivander mused, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Oi- are you calling me tempermental?!" Anna questioned, narrowing her brown eyes playfully.

"More and more by the day."

"Olli!" The old wandmaker merely chuckled as he rang up the two wands- and the girls paid for them. Waving him a goodbye, they headed to the last shop left.

"So- are we gonna chose 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' or the 'Magical Menagerie'? Anna asked Prue, as they stood in the middle of the walk way. It was considerably less busy than it had been when they first started out that day, so they didn't have to worry about being in the way.

"Well... what animal are you getting?" Prue questioned curiously.

"Not entirely sure. I mean... an Owl would probably be best... since it'd be the most practical. Plus, we can share an Owl- if you ever need to mail anyone anything," Anna suggested. She knew that Prue didn't have much money- just what Dumbledore gave her.

"A-are you sure?" Prue asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Anna smiled, grabbing her friend by the hand and dragging her to the Owl Emporium just down the road.

"Besides- the owner of the Magical Menagerie creeps me out," Anna laughed sheepishly, as they entered the shop.

"Hello girls- how may I help you?" the male worker asked, as he spotted them looking about.

"We're just trying to find an owl. Though we dunno which we want," Anna told him, as her eyes scanned the dark room.

"Well you find something- just find me." With that, he disappeared; just as Anna was about to look in the far corner, she heard Prue calling to her.

"A-anna?"

"Yeah Pr-" Anna began, turning around, but stopping mid-sentence. She pursed her lips, in an attempt to not laugh at her friend. A big barn owl had perched itself onto Prue's upper back as the younger girl had been bent over examining another owl.

"Whoooo."

"H-help me?"

"Oh Prue," Anna laughed gently- so she wouldn't spook the owls around her," Why do things like this always tend to happen to you?"

"I keep asking myself that same question," Prue admitted, sheepishly.

"Alright you-"

"Whooooooooo."

"Don't you 'Whoooo' me! Shoo- Prue aint no perch!"

"Whooooooo." The owl gave a final word as it lifted into flight and glided across the room, landing on the counter.

"T-thanks," Prue said, standing up straight.

"Yeah," Anna laughed, looking around the room," See any you might want?"

"Not really... I mean.. they are all pretty big... and scary looking..."

"Eh- they just look intense to me. Especially the eagle owls. I don't see any scops owls, though you dont want them for mail deliveries."

"Maybe we try Magical Menagerie?" Prue suggested, causing Anna to frown.

"I guess," she said, dragging her feet dejectedly towards the door. As the got closer to the door, a while blur shot past them, and darted to the far corner.

"Woah! Prue- you see that one?" Anna asked excitedly. The two of them looked up in the corner, and saw a line of Barn owls and Eagle owls- but behind them they could see a few clumps of white.

"Sir? Can we get your assitance?" Anna called towards the back; the worker came out from behind the door, smiling.

"Yes?"

"We might have found one- but those butts up there are blocking our line of sight," Anna pointed, glaring at the brown mass of feathers.

"Haha- alright. Which are you interested in?"

"Well- we think theres a white one up there?"

"Ah, a Snowy owl, huh? They are known to hide behind the others most the time. We had one in a cage earlier today, but a kid opened it and it flew up there," he explained, climbing up on a ladder," In fact- if we haven't already sold it- there might- even be- Come on now- Out of my way you stubborn mule." He waved his arm towards them and several of them screeched in annoyance as they flew to another perch.

"Ah- just as I thought. We've got a few white ones. Tch tch," he said, calling to the owls," Just hold your arms out, they'll come to you."

Anna smiled, holding her arms out- bent at the elbow. Prue watched hesitantly, slowly holding out one of her arms. Within seconds, two white owls flew down to them- landing on their arms.

"Awesome," Anna grinned, looking at the pure white owl on her arm. The golden yellow eyes turned towards her as the owl tweaked its head.

"Aren't they beauts?" the worker asked, stepping off the ladder.

"Completely," Anna breathed, and looked over to Prue. To her surprise, Prue was reaching towards the white owl perched on her arm. After a few suspenseful seconds, Prue's hand gently reached the feathers, and she slowly stroked the creature. Smiling, Prue looked over to Anna- who could see the joy in Prue's eyes. As Anna looked at the Owl on Prue's arm- she could see it too, was pure white- except for the tips of the feathers, which were oddly black as tar.

"Whooooo." Anna turned her attention back to the one infront of her, then back to Prue.

"Which one do you want, Prue?" She had a feeling she knew- but Anna still wanted to ask.

"Well... if it's okay with you... this one is nice... and pretty..."

"Done deal," Anna nodded, and turned to the guy," You heard the lady."

"Very well- I'll go get you a cage. Would you like to purchase any treats as well?"

"Yeah, we'll get a bag to start out. Before we head to school we'll come back for some more."

Anna rose her arm and the owl took flight, heading back to the corner above. After paying for the Owl, they head back to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron- ready to eat and rest.

"So, what would you like to name him?" Anna asked, looking over to Prue.

"I.. I dunno... You can choose the name..."

"Hmm... how about..." Anna thought, thinking back to the attributes of the Snowy Owl," What about... Ash.. Ashtar!?"

"That sounds good to me," Prue smiled," I like it."

"Ashtar it is!"


	3. Philosophers Stone: part 2

**So, here we have chapter three!  
>3 chapters up in a week- what's going on!?<br>And this is super long too!  
>Oh my!<br>Enjoy!**

**Shout Out to MarineAstriella: Thanks for your review! As for your questions; We learn what houses they are sorted into in this chapter; as for the ages- it will be revealed soon enough; though Anna is older than Prue. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.  
>I however own Prue and Anna. <strong>

**Some of the facts in the fiction are from the actual book (like, the sorting hat song) and some are from the movie (the conversation between Harry and Draco. I tried to mix both the book and the movie as best as I could- because some of the flow is better in the movie, while the book holds more awesome information. **

* * *

><p><strong>September 1st 1991<strong>

**8:00 AM**

"Ar'ya sure you got ever'thin you need?" Tom asked, as Anna sat on a barstool- balancing on two of the four legs.

"As sure as I can be," Anna replied, tilting further and further back.

"A'ight- would'ya stop doin' that b'fore you break it?"

Anna jolted forward, as the front two legs of the stool collided with the floor," Sorry."

"W'ere's Prud'nce at?"

"She's takin' a nap. Poor thing didn't sleep much lastnight," Anna explained, frowning," Lately she's been getting less and less sleep. I think she's getting more and more..."

"Anx'ous? Flustered? Wor'ied? Scared?"

"All of the above, probably. I can't really understand why... i mean- it's exciting! We're finally going to Hogwarts! I would have already been there... but since my birthday is late in the year...

"M'be she don' like change? M'be she's wor'ied she'll lose you as'a friend?" Tom suggested, using a cloth to clean some glasses.

"Possible... i guess- but she won't lose me!" Anna laughed.

"Hog'arts is a big place- m'be you find oth'rs to hang out w'th or sep'rated into dif'erent houses?"

This possibility causes Anna to stop and think for a moment; "_What if we are seperated into different houses? I wouldn't be able to protect her then... What if im put into- SLYTHERIN?! OH GOD. NO! ANYTHING BUT SLYTHERIN! I need to be as close to Prue as possible to protect her-"_

"Morning."

Anna jumped as the soft voice pulled her out of her train of thoughts. Prue stood at the bar, her head resting on the surface.

"Morn'ng Pru'dence."

"Hey sleepy head," Anna grinned," Excited for today?"

"Mmm."

"I'll go get you some breakfast," Anna laughed, jumping off the barstool and heading into the back.

Two and a half hours later, the two of them navigated their way through the train station as they made an attempt to find the right platform.

"Anna... are you sure that 9 3/4 exists?"

"Of course- I mean... they send these tickets to everyone! It must exist!" Anna exclaimed, stretching as far up on her tip toes as she tried to find it.

"I don't know... I mean-"

"Alright kids- keep up! Don't want anyone falling behind now. Platform 9 3/4 is just ahead."

Anna and Prue stared at eachother before looking wildly about in an attempt to find the group in question.

"Are you girls lost?" Turning around, they noticed a group of red-headed people, four of whom were pushing carts like Anna and Prue.

"Uhm... yeah. Actually..." Anna admitted, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"First years, right?" One of the boys guessed.

"Yeah- oh! I think I recognize you guys! You've been through Diagon Ally quite a few times, right?" Anna asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yes, we have dear," the woman smiled, and then looking around, she asked," Where is the rest of your family? Surely your parents didn't leave the two of you to do this on your own the first time around?"

"Oh... Prue and I aren't related," Anna shrugged," Though, we have known each other for several years now- and I do see us as sisters." This comment caused Prue to shyly smile at Anna. "But we don't have a family; we're both orphans."

"Oh dear- I'm terribly sorry. Well, do follow us then. We will take you to the right place," she offered," I am Molly Weasley- this is my daughter Ginny; she'll be starting next year. Then these are my sons- Ron, George, Fred-"

"He's not George- I am!"

"Can't you tell us apart by now?"

"Sorry George- and Percy. Ron is also a first year, just like you girls are."

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Anna- this is Prue."

"It is wonderful to meet you both," Mrs Weasley smiled," Alright everyone- follow me. We need to get a move on before the train departs!" Anna stepped aside as Mrs Weasley moved to stand infront of her trolly- and then followed along behind her, while the rest of the Weasley family followed behind her and Prue.

"Platform 9 3/4 this way everyone!"

Soon enough, they came to a halt just before platform 10. As Prue looked at the brick wall, and then around at the rest of the Weasley's- she noticed a young black haired boy joining them.

"Alright, all you must do-"

"Uhm, ex-excuse me?"

"Yes?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking at the newest addition to the group.

"Did you say Platform 9 3/4?"

"I did- yes."

"I was wondering... if you could tell me... how to...?"

"Get onto the platform?" Mrs Weasley guessed, smiling as he nodded,"Are you a first year as well?" Again, he nodded.

"So is my son- Ron- and these two lovely ladies, Prue and Anna. Anyway- all you have to do, is line up with the brick between platforms 9 and 10- and then run straight through it. Percy- why don't you show them?"

The oldest Weasley there nodded, and situated himself between the platforms; when he knew he was in a good spot, he ran straight at the platform- and vanished.

"Woah," Anna said, her brown eyes wide as a smile lit her face.

"Alright Fred- you next."

"He's not Fred- I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry George; your turn."

As the red head made his run to the platform, he cracked a smile to his mother and said," Only kidding- I am Fred," before disappearing through the brick, followed by- apparently George.

"Oh those two-" Mrs Weasley said, shaking her head.

"Alright- who's next- Anna, why don't you go?"

Nodding excitedly, Anna pushed her cart over to the space Percy had been, and looked to ensure she was inbetween the brick. Looking over to Prue, she gave a playful wink and a smile.

"See you on the other side." With that, she ran straight at the brick- and for a half second, believed that she would crash- but instead flew right through the brick and came out on the other side.

Prue watched as Anna disappeared, and exhaled the breath she had been holding as she watched Anna.

"Alright- Prue, your next."

On shaking legs, Prue pushed the trolly over to the same spot Anna had stood, and then looked over to Mrs Weasley.

"You'll be fine dear," she smiled, sensing the unease radiating off of her. Ginny nodded to Prue, and she looked back at the brick. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Prue pushed off the pavement with all her strength and ran at the wall- ready to crash at any second.

"Woah there- watch yourself Prue! Open your eyes silly!" Anna laughed, as Prue shot out the wall.

"Not so bad, eh?" Anna smiled," Come on- we should move before the other two come tumbling through."

Together, they made their way through the crowded platform- and after handing off their stuff to an attendent, minus a bag with their carry on (which is just their first uniform)- they jumped up onto the train.

Taking Prue by the hand, they manuevered about the hall, looking for an open spot to sit.

"It seems like all spots are filled- we have to find somewhere!" Anna frowned, as she approached an open door that exposed a compartment with three students.

"Would it be okay if we sat here?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"If I was- I wouldnt have asked in the first place," Anna deadpanned.

"Move along- mudblood."

"EXCUSE ME?! What did you just call me? You lil'-" Anna began, balling up her fist. Prue grabbed her other hand and led her away from the compartment- as the laughs of the girls trailed after them.

"The nerve of them bratty little snobs!" Anna seethed.

"Anna-"

"I know I know- calm down. Just give me a minute-"

"Anna."

"What?"

"There's a compartment.. there-" Prue pointed out, motioning towards an open door. Within sat a single boy- all by himself.

"Eh, he looks harmless," Anna shrugged, walking the few steps towards it and poking her head in.

"Hey- you mind if we sat here?"

The brunette boy looked completely shocked that not just one girl- but two girls wanted to sit anywhere near him.

"S-sure," he said, blushing.

"Thanks- Dunno what I would've done if you had said no- or acted like them snobs-" Anna started balling up her fist, just as an older boy with a yellow-lined black cloak poked his head in.

"I saw what happened- I want to appologize for them," he said, his voice sincere," They had no right to call you what they did- nor to act that way. It's sad that the world is as divided as it is. Even so- it seems that you've never crossed their path, so they probably dont know your heritage. You could be as pure blood as they are- or claim to be. It's a reoccuring theme amongst a lot of first years. Again, I appologize." As he went to leave, Anna called out to him.

"Oi- wait up. Who _are_ you? It's rare to find someone as... kind as you are- to two kids."

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory. My father raised me to be kind to everyone- until they do wrong to me, anyway. 'Kindness to one, will lead to kindness to others'. Something my mother used to tell him."

"I see. Well- thanks."

He nodded once, and then disappeared down the hall.

"Wow, a decent human being. That's a new one," Anna mused, plopping down on the seat beside Prue. She noticed the boy opposite was struggling to keep a grasp on his pet- a toad.

"Anyway. I'm Anna. This is Prue. Who a'you?"

"N-neville."

"First year too?" Anna questioned, and he nodded," So are we. Looks like now we know... three other first years. This is fun."

**ARRIVAL**

After the tragic disappearance of Trevor- Neville's pet frog- and the meeting of another first year- a bushy haired girl named Hermione- they finally made it to Hogwarts. In a matter of speaking.

"So, now that we've sat through that super long train ride- we have to wait for everyone else to get up to the school- and sit through a super slow boat ride across a lake- and then wait again before we can sit down and eat?!" Anna exclaimed, slumping in defeat.

"Anna... that's a bit.. theatrical.. dont you think?" Prue asked, as Anna slowly gazed her way.

"I'm. Hungry."

"You should have had breakfast this morning," Prue pointed out.

"I knowww," Anna pouted," But I was way to excited!"

"Firs' Years O'er here! Firs' Years! C'mon now- ga'er aroun'. Don' be s'cared."

Anna and Prue looked around the platform- trying to find who the voice belonged to- and noticed all the first years gathering around a giant man. Looking at Prue, Anna shrugged as they made their way towards him.

"Welc'me to 'Ogwarts. Me name is Hagr'd, I'm the Keep'r o' Keys h're at 'Ogwarts. F'llow me."

"Kinda reminds me of a bigger Tom," Anna giggled to Prue. As a large group, the first years moved towards the lake that stood between them and Hogwarts.

"With the lights... shining on the surface... it's rather pretty.." Prue said, and Anna nodded in agreement.

"Gath'r in groups o' no more th'n four per boat," Hagrid instructed, sitting in one boat by himself.

Everyone began seperating, and Prue instinctively moved closer to Anna- who smiled to her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She spotted the frog boy standing alone, and sighed.

"Oi- Neville! Over here."

He turned around to see the two of them and smiled shyly.

"T-thanks." Anna merely shrugged, and motioned towards a boat.

"After you."

Neville sat in the front- since it was a bit narrower than the middle, which is where Prue and Anna sat side by side. As soon as everyone was situated, the boats began to automatically glide across the lake. Anna's brown eyes glowed with excitement- but deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt worried- as Tom's words rang in her ears.

_M'be she's wor'ied she'll lose you as'a friend? Hog'arts is a big place- m'be you find oth'rs to hang out w'th or sep'rated into dif'erent houses?_

"_What if we are seperated into different houses? It'll be harder for me to protect her from the snot nosed brats that litter Slytherin house. I can't let no harm come to her.._." Anna thought, looking to the side, her brown eyes staring into the rippling water below," _If anything ever happened to Prue... I... I'd be all alone again..._"

While it was true that at the Leaky Cauldron- Anna had Tom, the patrons and the maids that worked there, as well as shop keepers in Diagon Ally, like Olivander- none of them ever really played with her. They never took part in her shenanigans like Prue did. Ever since Dumbledore had brought Prue to the Leaky Cauldron all those years ago, Anna has had someone to truly hang out with; someone to talk to, play with and protect. A part of Anna had came to rely on Prue always being there beside her- but if something happened to Prue? Then once again, Anna would have no one. This thought began to dig a hole in her gut, and she began to feel sick to her stomach.

"Anna?" Prue questioned, looking over at her friend. She placed a hand on her shoulder, which brought Anna out of her train of thought. Gazing around, Anna realized the boats had came to a stop- and they were at the base of Hogwarts. All the other first years were heading towards the stairs- leaving Prue waiting for Anna.

"Sorry... just.. thinking.." Anna appologized, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"This isn't like her..." Prue thought, worried; Anna saw the worry written all over Prue's face, and smiled at her.

"I'm alright- don't worry," Anna said, grabbing Prue's hand and running towards the stairs," Come on!"

Hand in hand, they raced up the steps- sliding up the side of the stairs past other students to get to the front of the group. As they came to a stop at the front of the group, Anna sniffed the air- and closed her eyes. She could smell the food waiting for her in the Great Hall.

"Oh God, that smells so good-" Anna said, taking a few steps that way.

"Anna- no, you can't- not yet," Prue whispered, grabbing her friends hand and bringing her back.

"Grr- Hurry up in there already!" Anna huffed, plopping down on the top stair- and as she did, a voice was heard above everyone elses.

"So- the rumors are true- Harry Potter has came to Hogwarts."

"Harry Potter?!" Anna thought, her eyes going wide- as whispers ran about the group.

"Crabbe- Goyle," a blonde boy said, moving to stand in front of a black haired boy," And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy."

"Hey- he's the boy from the Platform," Anna whispered to Prue, as she recognized Harry as the other one the Weasley's had helped.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair- freckles- and a hand me down robe- Must be a Weasley," Malfoy was sneering, as Anna turned her attention back to them," You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others Potter. You dont want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco extended a hand to Harry, who looked at it, and then back to the blonde.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Harry responded, not shaking Draco's outstretched hand. Anna coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. This Potter kid had guts- to turn away a Malfoy? That was brave. Then again- Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived.

Just as Draco was about to make a remark- a lady in a pointed hat came out to them, and stood behind Draco. Anna noticed a scroll in her hands, and her excitement began to rise again.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall- head of Gryffindor House. The start of term banquet will begin-

"TREVOR!" Neville suddenly exclaimed, lurching forward and grabbing a toad that sat at Professor McGonagall's feet. As he gripped the toad, Neville noticed the silence around him, and looked up at the lady. Blushing, he stepped back, whispering," Sorry."

"As I was saying, The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your year, sleep in your House Dormitory, and spend free time in your house Common Room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumps will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awared the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With that, she disappeared around the corner, leaving them all there once again.

"More waiting?" Anna groaned, resting her head on the wall of the steps. Prue sat down beside her friend and rested her head on Anna's shoulder.

While she did worry about Anna's behavior on the boat, Prue was also worried for herself. If Anna was put in a different house than her- Prue realized she would be on her own. She'd have no friend to rely on; and that terrified her. But more importantly- what terrified her more, was that Anna would change; that Anna would find other friends and no longer want to anything to do with Prue. The thought alone was enough to almost bring tears to her gray eyes.

"_I.. I have to believe Anna wont do that... That she'll always be there... I mean.. at the train platform- she did say she saw me as a sister... That's a good thing... right?"_

They sat there, just enjoying eachothers company- as the other students around them chatted amongst themselves for the time being. Ron tried to rub the dirt off his nose; Harry attempted to flatten his hair; the other girls made sure their hair was perfect- or as perfect as could be. Soon enough, Anna heard footsteps, and her heart lept as she and Prue stood up. Professor McGonagall reappeared, and gave a curt nod.

"We're ready for you," she said," Now, form a line and follow me."

Anna felt Prue grab her hand once more, and gave her friend a comforting smile. Together, they followed along behind Harry and Ron, as they all made their way into the Great Hall. A loud chatter of the older students greated them as they entered the massive room. Looking about, Anna and Prue noticed the four long tables; the floating candles; the table upfront with all the adults- presumably the teachers- and on the stairs leading to that table sat a single wooden stool with a black hat. The hat looked very old- and seemed to be patched together in several places. Above them, Prue stared at the ceiling- it looked exactly like the night sky outside.

"It's not really the sky- it's bewitched to resemble it," they heard Hermione say from somewhere behind them," I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

Approaching the front of the room, the group of first years fanned out and came to a stop. As they stood there, the room grew quiet- as everyone stared at the hat- waiting. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. THen the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>  
><em>You can keep your bowlers black,<em>  
><em>Your top hats sleep and tall,<em>  
><em>For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can capp them all.<em>  
><em>There's nothing hidden in your head <em>  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>  
><em>You might belong in Gryffindor, <em>  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart, <em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>  
><em>You might belong in Hufflepuff,<em>  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>  
><em>Or yet in wise of Ravenclaw,<em>  
><em>If you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning, <em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>  
><em>Or perhaps in Slytherin<em>  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folk use and means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>  
><em>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<em>  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands- though I have none<em>  
><em>For I am a Thinking Cap!"<em>

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Anna could barely hear herself think over the loud echoes bouncing through the hall. Beside her, she could see Ron saying something to Harry- but couldn't hear what. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, with a long roll of parchment. Instantly the room grew silent.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool- put on the hat and wait to be sorted," she said," Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moments pause. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the table. As Anna watched her, she noticed a familiar face at the table.

"_Diggory. Makes sense he's a Hufflepuff_."

"Bones, Susan!"

Anna and Prue watched silently, as person by person were sorted. Susan went to Hufflepuff; Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, and Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw as well.

"Brooks, Anna."

Anna felt Prue's hand tighten around hers, and gave her friend a hug, trying to comfort her.

"I'll see you soon," Anna whispered, smiling warmly, thinking," _I hope.."_

Anna walked up the steps- and as she done so, she saw Dumbledore watching with his sparkling blue eyes. She grinned at him as he smiled gently to her. Taking a deep breath, Anna took a seat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her brown hair.

"_My oh my- how this is interestering. Very interesting I must say. I can sense your mothers kindered spirit deep within, but most I sense your fathers brash attitude. Loyal to a fault, that is a definite- you haven't a problem with bossing others about- and a brain to boot- oh where to put you?! So many places you would fit. Ah yes, I see you're determined to- oh? Very well. You most definitely belong in... _"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat exclaimed.

A part of Anna was excited- but also a bit worried. Prue didn't seem the Gryffindor type... The Red and Gold glad table errupted in cheers as she made her way to the table; she was the first to be sorted into this house for the year. As she found a seat- she heard the Weasley twins cat-call and she glared at them.

"Zip it you two!"

They merely laughed- and the table quieted down, as everyone returned their attention to the sorting. Next up was Lavender Brown- who joined Gryffindor as well; Millicent Bulstrode to Slytherin. Prue stood up there, trying to contain her shaking legs. Now that Anna was in Gryffindor- it was up to her to do everything she could to join her. There was no way she could be alone; she'd be picked apart just like when she was in the orphanage.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The further and further they got into the list, the worse Prue felt. Her breathing became erradic, and she was sure at any moment she would faint. With a quivering jaw, Prue done everything she could to remain calm- and to not cry. All she wanted to do at this moment was run back to the Leaky Cauldron and hide under her blankets.

"Fairburn, Prudence."

Hearing her name called, Prue's head slowly looked up. Slowly, her feet began moving towards the stool- even though she told them to run away. The closer she got to the stool, made it harder for her to keep calm. Then, as though someone called out to her- she looked up- and her gray eyes locked with blue ones once again. As she looked at Dumbledore, his gentle smile calmed her racing heart down- and she nodded to herself.

"_Anna is here... Dumbledore is here... I am safe..." _Prue told herself, sitting on the stool and looking ahead as the hat was placed on her head. It slid down a bit, covering a good portion of her eyes- which was okay with her- means she didnt have to avoid the hundreds of eyes staring at her.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? This has got to be quite interesting. Everything I sense coursing through you... its quite different then I expected to ever find. I can't seem to sense a single evil cell within you- and that's a rare trait to find. There is only one place to put you; only one place you definitely belong-"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Anna and Prue's hearts sank at the same time, as the Hufflepuff house errupted in cheers. As Professor McGonagall raised the hat from Prue's head, Anna could see the emotions in Prue's face.

Terrified. Dismay. Like a lost puppy.

Anna gave her friend a gentle smile- resisting the urge to run up to Prue and give her a hug, while demanding to be placed in Hufflepuff- or Prue to be placed in Gryffindor. Prue slowly made her way over to the Yellow and Black clad table, and shyly looked about- avoiding any eyes she could. Her cheeks were flushed as she walked along the space between the two tables.

"Hey- Prue. Over here."

The sudden call caused her to look up, surprised. She saw the boy from the train smiling to her.

"Cedric Diggory," Prue reminded herself, smiling shyly at him as she sat down beside him.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," he smiled- as the sorting continued.

"GRYFFINDOR" for Hermione Granger

"GRYFFINDOR" for Neville Longbottom

"SLYTHERIN" for Draco Malfoy

"GRYFFINDOR" for Harry Potter

"All these Gryffindors... and I couldn't be one of them?" Prue thought, dejectedly- as she looked through the mass of students towards where Anna sat. She couldn't see her- but Anna was doing the same, as she wondered if all was okay.

"GRYFFINDOR" for Dean Thomas

"RAVENCLAW" for Lisa Turpin

"GRYFFINDOR" for Ron Weasley

"SLYTHERIN" for Blaise Zabini

It seemed unfair to Anna; the sorting hat seemed to know that Anna wanted to be with Prue- but what if Prue didn't make it clear to the Hat that she wanted to be with Anna? Is that why it didn't place her in Gryffindor?

"Welcome!" Dumbledore smiled, as he stood at the front of the room," Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

With that, he sat down and the feast began.

Anna had a feeling this year was going to be an interesting one- and a long, boring, lonely one.


End file.
